


Graffiti

by Audzilla28



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anyways, Car Sex, Ear Piercings, Established Relationship, F/M, Graffiti, Grafitti, Hair-pulling, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Public Sex, Rinne Amagi is Horny, Sex on a Car, Sweet Talk, Teasing, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, almost getting caught, basically you and rinne grafitti a wall then fuck, i hate english as a language, lol, no beta we die like eichi tenshouin, no beta we die like idols, spray painting, thats how u spell it, tm - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Audzilla28
Summary: Rinne Amagi had a pastime of illegal graffiti, and somehow he managed to find the perfect girl to do it with. Of course, they have to celebrate completing a nice mural, right?
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Other(s), Amagi Rinne/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Graffiti

**Author's Note:**

> based off of Rinne's CNY card with the graffiti dragon in the back did u see he is holding spray paint? rinne amagi i love youuuuu
> 
> please enjoy <3

Hissing pierced your ears as you squeezed the can’s cap, spray paint splattering across the bare brick. You couldn’t help the grin that tugged at your lips, excitement coursing through you as you laid out your base shapes. Rinne guffawed behind you, shaking up his own cans as he came to the wall next to you. You flashed him a wild grin, turning back to your work in progress.

The spray cans were soon empty, and you turned to refill, rooting around the duffel bag you and Rinne had loaded up before. You pulled out your next colors, flipping back to your mural and glancing at Rinne’s. His stretched farther up, his height giving him an advantage. You hummed to yourself, shaking up the cans and continuing your painting.

A little bit sweaty, you stood back, taking in your finished work. It was a sight to behold, colors flashing and details to mull over and absorb. You grinned to yourself, energy coursing through your body as you brushed your hair behind your ear. You huffed as it caught on one of your ear piercings, giving it a tug to push it into place. You turned your attention to Rinne’s almost finished mural, gasping quietly to yourself.

A huge red dragon sprawled across the wall, tendrils of colorfully bright fire extruding from it. Rinne was crouched closer to the ground, hand expertly adding details to a dragon claw. You moved behind him, watching him work quietly. You heard him humming a tune, something you couldn’t recognize.

“What are you humming?” Rinne let out a throat cry as he jolted in surprise, spray can cutting off. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you!” 

“Nah, at least it didn’t mess the painting,” he shook his head, spraying his final detailed before standing up, stretching his spine. You heard it crack and pop, Rinne groaning as it did. 

“It looks beautiful,” you spoke, voice hushed. Since you and Rinne had started just before sundown, the sky was dark now. You were surprised that there was some decent lighting by the back of the run-down building, as it illuminated your paintings in front of you.

“Thanks,” he grinned down at you. “Yours looks really neat too.” You waved a hand.

“No, yours really is something. You’re really good with this stuff.” Rinne hummed, his hand snaking around your waist and pulling him close.

“I don’t think I’ll ever have the skill to capture yer beauty, darlin’,” Rinne teased, hand sliding down your side. You sputtered, trying to spit something cheeky back at him as your face flushed. Rinne laughed heartily.

“You’re too cute when ya get all flustered like that.” You shut your mouth stubbornly, choosing to elbow him. “Aww, don’t be like that~” You huffed, turning your cheek from him. His hand disappeared from your side and reappeared on your shoulder, rubbing it tenderly. You melted into his touch, leaning into him as his hand kneaded your shoulder. The other hand came around to mirror it, and Rinne moved himself behind you to get a better grasp. Your knees nearly gave out as he groped a knot just under your shoulderblades, mouth parting as you let out a quiet moan.

“Hm~? What was that?” Rinne hunched over, pausing his massage to press his chin into your head. You thought for a moment to headbutt him for taking advantage of your size difference, but you were distracted as his arms draped over your shoulders. He pulled you into him, wrapping his jacket around you with his hands in its pockets as your back thumped into his chest. You felt something hard poke into your lower back.

“Ah, you bastard,” you cursed at him. He laughed, feeling you press into him. He pulled a hand out of his pocket, bringing it up to trace your earlobe, fidding with each of your ear piercings for a second before trailing down your jaw. He pulled your chin gently to the side, arching himself to press a kiss to your lips. You felt him grinning cheekily into it, and you sighed, giving yourself into his unspoken but obvious plan. His other hand rose out of the other pocket, trailing up your tummy to squeeze your boob, rolling your pierced nipple through your shirt.

“Y’know, I love when you wear sports bras,” Rinne pulled back, nibbling at your ear. You hummed, turning your head back to him, asking silently for more kisses. He obliged, slipping his tongue sweetly into your mouth, barbell on his tongue rubbing against the roof of your mouth. It was cold at first, and you had the mental image of him sticking his tongue out while he worked, focusing on his graffiti. Your tongue prodded the slim bar, his hand on your nipple pinching through your shirt as you reciprocated his heated kiss. 

He broke off, pulling you over to the hood of his car. It sunk as he leaned against the front, but it sunk lower as he picked you up and sat you on it.

“Wait - I’m not gonna dent the hood, right?” You asked, worry flashing through your chest. Rinne chuckled.

“Nah, I could run this thing into a pole and it wouldn’t even have a scratch on it.”

“How do you know?” Rinne groaned, glancing aside.

“Don’t ever get into a car with Tatsumi Kazehaya.” You let out a laugh, picturing it in your mind. You’d heard stories of his horrible driving. Your thoughts were broken as Rinne leaned down to kiss you, pushing you farther back onto the hood. You held yourself up with your arms behind him, and Rinne snaked both arms around your hips, tugging you into his own. You slid right into his pulsing boner, stiff and fighting against his pants. You rolled your hips into him, feeling him moan into your mouth at the stimulation. You drew a circle with your hips, and Rinne broke off from your mouth, panting quietly as he kissed down your cheek, trailing his rough lips down your neck. 

He flipped your shirt up, cool night air nipping at your soft tummy, and he continued leaving kisses down your torso. Your back was flush against the hood now, and you held your head up to watch him bite at your waistband. His eyes bore into you, gnawing at the sweatpants fabric, waiting for your nod before he tugged them down, using his hands to push them to your knees. He quickly tugged your underwear down too, diving his hands straight into your heat, coating them with your wetness. You groaned, eyes clamping as he brushed against your clit.

“Hm, yer real wet already,” he teased, straightening up to lean down for a kiss. His thumb pushed gently into your clit, feeling you shudder into his kiss, and he started slowly swirling circles. The soft stimulation made your back arch into him, chests pressing together. You were panting already, thoughts dissolving as pleasure consumed you. You wrapped your arms around Rinne’s shoulders, fingers absentmindedly tugging at the red locks that tickled your arms. Rinne’s thumb slipped, and you cried out quietly, yanking at his hair.

“Gyehe, careful with my hair!” Rinne chuckled, a bit half-heartedly. You knew he liked when you reacted like that, just wanting to tease you as his thumb slid from your clit, fingers pushing farther down. You felt his finger brush against your entrance, and you groaned.

“Please,” you gasped, his finger barely pushing the tip in. 

“Please what? Use yer words.”

“Please, finger me babe,” you groaned wanting to roll your hips into his hand but unable to as he weighed you down. He obliged greedily, quickly pressing his finger deep into you. You gasped as he pumped his hand, curling his fingertips ever so slightly. He quickly slipped a second finger in, then a third.

“Ya ready?” He chimed, pulling his fingers out. You sagged, groaning at the emptiness. You lifted your head, watching as Rinne pulled a condom from who knows where and rolled it over his leaking cock. He slipped his pants down just a bit, not trying to let his bare ass hang out in the cold night. Rinne grasped your thighs, pulling them apart as he pulled you close. You felt his cock press into your thigh, warmth making you gasp. It pressed closer, rubbing against your heat as Rinne grinded into you teasingly. You groaned as his cock nudged your clit as he pressed, whining for more. Rinne chuckled at your reactions.

“Fine, I’ll letchya have it,” he hummed, pulling back to line himself up. You felt his tip nudge in, slipping into you with ease as he pushed farther in. He sunk in easily, watching you arch as he sheathed himself. Your head was flat against the car’s hood, and you tried to hold it up to watch, but Rinne started thrusting a quick pace into you and pleasure consumed you. Your shoulders felt the cool metal against your skin as you arched, Rinne brushing against all the right spots. 

His arms snaked around your waist and hauled you up, you reciprocated with your arms around his shoulders, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss as he pounded into you. You tugged one of your legs free from your discarded pants around your calves and wrapped it around Rinne’s hips, silently begging him to push deeper. The metal balls of his tongue piercing bobbed around in your mouth as you gasped, crying out as pleasure swirled in your abdomen. Head spinning as Rinne’s tongue explored your mouth, you felt drool dribble out of the corner as tension built in your stomach. You pulled back, mouth agape.

“Rinne,” you moaned desperately. He groaned out your name, thrusts picking up in pace and aggressiveness. He kept an arm around your waist steadily, the other hand darting up to toy with your pierced nipples again. You tugged him into you, smashing your mouths together, tongues swirling as your hand dove into his hair, weaving itself into the wild red locks. You choked out a cry into Rinne’s mouth as your climax hit, back arching wildly as you tugged roughly at his hair. Rinne broke off, and you let your head roll back as your orgasm faded, Rinne sloppily thrusting into you as he approached his own climax. He came with a grunt, pulling you roughly to kiss you aggressively. He thrusted shallowly, slowing down before pulling out. 

Both of you gasped for breath, Rinne sucking in a breath before pushing you back onto the hood, kissing you hotly in the afterglow. You groaned lowly before pausing, body tense. Rinne froze, hearing the sound you feared - gravel crunching under tires.

“Get in the car. I’ll be right there.” You nodded, Rinne leaving your body cold and exposed as he darted off to the duffel bag, laying almost forgotten in front of the spray-painted wall. You tugged your pants up best as you could, sliding off the hood of the car and into the passenger’s side. Rinne tossed the duffel into the back seat, slamming the door shut as he flipped the ignition, fear settling in you as you spotted headlights around the corner.

“Go, go!” You cried, and Rinne floored the gas. Tires churned and sprayed gravel as he hauled ass out of the abandoned parking lot, escaping to the main road without any followers. You sighed, letting your head roll as Rinne turned onto the road and started the drive back home.

“That was close,” you heaved. Rinne hummed a distracted acknowledgement. You finished pulling your pants up properly, exhaustion swallowing you. Your stomach grumbled loudly, and you realized you were hungry.

“Ya hungry?” Rinne teased. You nodded, unable to argue. He chuckled. “I’ll getchya something. Any preferences?” 

“I can call ahead for some take-out,” you suggested, stomach grumbling with agreement. Rinne nodded, eyes focused on the road.

“Sounds good, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> yerr thanks for coming heres one for close calls.


End file.
